


A Sheep Tail

by NotSoMetalKnightmare



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/pseuds/NotSoMetalKnightmare
Summary: LOOK; IM NOT GOOD AT NAMING THINGS, THIS STORY ISNT EVEN DONE YET, I MIGHT RENAME IT LATER, AND ITS TERRIBLE ANYWAYSActually summary:It's PMD. You know the drill. Person gets turned into Pokemon, they only remember their name, they meet their BFF, they save the world together. It's pretty formulaic. This story is just a little bit different.





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> With that out of the way.... Let me say: thank you for giving my story the benefit of the doubt and clicking on it! You made a mistake, but thank you! 
> 
> *cough* Anyways, this story is—I'll admit it—a filthy self-insert fic lmao. BUT WHATEVES ITS MY FIC I COULD MAKE EVERYONE UNICORNS IF I WANTED. I'm not gonna, but I could. But, since I lack creativity, if anyone has an idea for a character, comment away! 
> 
> OK BYE
> 
> BTW I MIGHT NOT FINISH THIS, SO EVEN IF U DO SOMEHOW END UP LIKING THIS, JUST BE AWARE THAT I HAVE THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A GNAT AND WILL STARE AT NEARBY SHINY OBJECTS
> 
>  
> 
> OK BYE FOR REALSIES
> 
>  
> 
> HAVE A GREAT DAY BTW ;)

"Wait, your name is Mary? You're kidding me." 

It seems that no matter how many times you introduced yourself, there would always be someone who found your name odd. You have to admit, it is a bit funny—especially considering how you never thought your name would be so fitting—but it's getting really tiring at this point. After three freaking years of this shit, you'd think people would stop reacting with a "Wait, what?"

Wait, what, it's already been three years? 

You tune out the blabbering Pokemon before you even more, as you begin to reminisce.

Gee, three years.....

 

Exactly three years, six months, and two days ago, a Pokemon found itself in a land it was unfamiliar with.

 

The little Mareep felt its heart speeding up. The beats quickened as it felt a flush of blood rush through its head, leaving it twitchy and off-balance. 

Slowly, it turned its head, peeking from under its woolly bangs at the forest around it. 

Absolutely nothing look familiar.

"Fuck." was squeaked out in a high, feminine voice.

Whirling, she frantically looked for anyone, anything, *something* that was familiar.

"Fuck!" was said again, in a voice that was edging close to a shriek.

Her small hooves dug into the ground as she shook with nerves. 

She had never encountered a situation like this. At least, as far as she.....

Remembered?

She began to tremble at a rate that left her imitating a particularly rowdy chihuahua.

She couldn't remember anything like this happening—which she was glad for—but the bad news was she also couldn't remember anything else *at-fucking-all!*

Honestly, she quite tempted to scream, and it was only the thought of what sort of ferocious wild animals invariably lived here that held her back.

Panic was beginning to sink it's ugly claws in her at this point, so in a moment of rather unwise frenzy... She dove into a bush.

It hurt. All those thorns tugged at her wool, which she was rather attached to, if you'll excuse the pun. But, the pain was nowhere near intense enough to motivate her to climb out. After all, a bush was much safer. In fact, she rather liked this bush. Maybe she'd live in it now. 

With a decisive nod to herself, she resolved her problem. No need to go outside—in that big, scary forest—when she could simply sit here. Food? She was surrounded by it! Water? Well, plants have water in them, no? 

.....The Mareep sighed softly, tearing up as she laid her head down and curled up under her small canopy of leaves. 

"Who am I kidding," she murmured quietly, so as not to alert any nearby murderers. "I'm going to either go crazy and become and raving lunatic roaming the woods, or I'm going to die in a fucking bush. Have fun Mr. Bear. Take care eating me, I heard wool isn't very appetizing."

Her morbid mutterings were soon soothed away by the need for sleep, and so she slowly drifted off. 

No need to count sheep, she supposed, when you *are* the sheep.


	2. Static

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u likey lol

The soft rustle of leaves brushed by the wind coaxed her into the waking world. 

For a moment, she was confused. Where was she, and why did she have a face full of dirt and leaves?

Her expression then became that of an exhausted deadpan.

Oh yeah, that's right. She's in a forest. One that's probably full of venomous spiders and rabid gorillas or something. 

She might as well resign herself to death.

Suddenly, she leapt to her feat, a scowl twisting her small face. 

Silently—as those fucking murderers could be anywhere—she mouthed the most obscene cusses she could remember.

Really, really obscene.

All the while, she did a (frankly rather silly) dance in place. She furiously pawed at the ground, stabbed at the air, stomped around, thrashed her tail, and wore a face like that of someone who just ate a particularly sour lemon, peel and all.

She was red in the face by the time her little fit was over, panting and trying to ignore the tears stinging her eyes. Leaves were everywhere, in her wool, on the ground, and outside the bush.

Really, she reflected, it was quite an oddly shaped bush, having just enough room for her temper-tantrum.

But, that wasn't something she had time to ponder. Who cares about oddly spacious bushes when you don't know who you are, where you are, and why you're there?

"Ok, so, recap..." She grumbled, wiping at her teary eyes as she plopped down on her rump. "I'm in a forest, I'm a Mareep, and I don't know any other information, besides obvious stuff like..." She stared at her hooves. "....I've got hooves or that I'm clearly alive and stuff, I'dunno...."

Stunning conclusion, darling.

"Shut up, self." She grunted to her rather scathing thoughts. 

"I can be excused for talking weird in a stressful situation. That's like, the first rule of stressful situations. Besides not freaking out, which I already fail. Gold star."

Soon she bored of her witty banter—as it's not quite as fun when there's no one there to listen to you—so she slowly poked her head out of the bush.

"Oh yeah, time's a thing."

It appears that there is an ancient ritual, in which falling asleep in the middle of the day will lead to you waking up at night. Fascinating.

It wasn't completely dark out yet—as the sun had not yet fully set—but it was still rather intimidating. Few like being out alone in the dark, you know.

Even in the low light, however, she could make out unfamiliar shapes. 

Ducking further into her bush, Mareep narrowed her eyes at the figures.

They didn't move. In fact, they were so still that she wasn't sure if they were anything alive.

While she certainly didn't want to stumble upon a dead body—heaven knows that that's the earliest sign that you'll become a corpse yourself—this also inspired her with confidence. Most dead bodies don't get up and kill you, after all, and that meant that it ranked lower on her scale of "Things I Don't Like" than a crazed murderer.

So, she slowly crept out of her shelter and made her way to the maybe-corpses.

Thankfully they were just– 

Well–

They were just–

.....She didn't know really. I mean, obviously that was an apple, and that was a bandana, and there was a stick or three, but the rest.... She'd never seen things like these.

Curiosity overwhelming her, she stepped closer to the assortment of objects and tilted her head. A soft poke led her to believe that the small, round berries near the bottom of the pile were in fact, not blueberries, but some other, unidentifiable fruit. Similar poking convinced her that all the berries—while perhaps peculiar, and potentially poisonous—were utterly ordinary.

There were still strange, translucent orbs which shimmered from within when she rapped a tiny hoof against them. They could perhaps be mistaken for snow-globes, but she doubted that was its purpose.

Lastly, was a strange, shiny disk. Rainbow light reflected off it, but it gleamed in the fading light with a distinct yellow tinge. 

Mareep stared, transfixed. Yellow wasn't her favorite color, but for some reason, with this disk, it was really....

Attractive....

With a tentative hoof, she reached out and brought it closer.

Her hoof easily hooked into the hole in the center of it and lifted it up to her face. It weighed surprisingly little considering it seemed to be made of metal, but that just might've been because how thin it was. 

Mareep tilted the disk at all sorts of angles, gazing at the silvery-yellow reflections and bright, rainbow-colored streaks.

She tilted it so it was a flat plain, sitting on her haunches so she could further adjust it with the help of her other hoof. 

Squinting, with one eye closed, she could get a nice, close view of the angle of the disk. A bit to close of a view, if her snout had anything to say about it.

When her nose brushed against the surface of her strange plaything, she experienced a sudden sensation, much like that of a thick rain.

It felt like static. It tasted like it too. Almost like the taste of the air during a thunderstorm. In fact, exactly like it!

She felt it thrumming through the air! Static charge leapt across her fur, dissipating into the air! 

It felt–

Pure.

*Energizing.*

ELECTRIC!

As static furiously crackled in the air, she barely noticed the sensation of the disk in her hooves shattering into pieces and tumbling down to the forest floor.

It was of no consequence.

She felt alive.


	3. Shelter Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! I've been sick lately... :( Horrid cough, you know how it is...... Anyways! I hope you like my story! *psst* remember to kudos or comment! I want to know if you like my story, and if not, what you dislike! I try to welcome constructive criticism and not let my ego get in the way lol 
> 
>  
> 
> OK CHAPTER NOW!!! HAVE A GREAT DAY AND DONT GET SICK LIKE ME

A hum of electricity was still sounding in the air as Mareep cheerfully gathered up the rest of the miscellaneous items piled at her feet. 

She was somewhat sad that her disk was now in pieces, but it wasn't like she couldn't pick them up to carry with her. They may have just been useless shards at this point, but they still looked pretty. They could be kept as trinkets. 

Or makeshift knives. Whatever came handy.

Still, it wasn't like hooves were very good at carrying things, so some did fall—forgotten—as she shuffled around, hauling her load of berries, bandanas, branches, and other bunches of bewildering bits and bobs.

She had no clue why she was suddenly becoming a hoarder. Was that what you were supposed to do in a survival scenario? Collect stuff so you could have a huge dragon's-nest of supplies?

Who knew? Not Mareep, that's for sure.

Dismissing that thought for the time being, she precariously waddled over to "her bush" and began stuffing her new belongings inside. She paused midway, however. 

How was she going to remember what bush was her's?

She considered making a marker—such as one made out of sticks or stones—but decided against it. After all, somewhat might realize it was an indication that valuables were hidden nearby.

So in the end, she decided she would only temporarily stash them, search for a better hiding spot, and then run back and store her items there. 

With a firm nod and a smug look, Mareep began hiding her items again—fully convinced of her brilliance.

When she was finished, she dug a small circle a short way away from the bush and stabbed a short stick into the center. Then she stood, glanced around the small clearing, and trotted off in a random direction. 

The sooner she found a hiding spot, the better.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Mareep came across a more than adequate location mere minutes into her journey. It was yet another stroke of luck, so she wasn't complaining. 

Just to be safe, however, she tapped her hoof against the closest tree with a quick "Knock on wood..."

The cave she had found had a crack in it that was just big enough for her to squeeze inside, and just small enough to keep most dangerous creatures away. Not only that, but it's entrance was partially covered by the leaves of a bush, further discouraging unfriendly eyes.

It was perfect.

She was so excited about the discovery that her sparks had nearly caught on a nearby branch! 

And that had given her an idea.

Crawling inside the fissure—ignoring the way the jagged, cracked rocks pulled at her still staticky wool—she settled at the center of the cave. Her tail flashed with a soft light, and electricity flickered as it jumped between her horns and across her fur. The light she emitted was enough to make her glow strongly in this cavern of limited light.

She closely inspected the walls, curious about what this little hideaway looked like on the inside.

The walls were mostly of a ragged pattern, but toward the bottom—and in small areas at the top, where a small crack was visible—it was slightly smoother. This cavern might've been filled with water at some point, but Mareep wasn't a geologist, so this was only a guess.

The rock was mostly of an indistinguishable type, thought contrasting minerals did appear in splatters here and there.

It was humble in some ways, but still beautiful.

Squeezing outside again, she began to happily make her way back to her bush, thoughts of total safety on her mind.

She weaved between the trees she had passed by, the memory of her route still thankfully intact. Occasionally, branches scratched her legs or ripped at her wool, but she still set on, straight ahead.

Until she came across a rather frightening scene.

Before her, two Pokemon were snarling as they circled each other.

Mareep quickly put a tree between herself and the fight, though she still peeked her head out, morbidly curious.

The fight seemed somewhat uneven—at least if it wasn't for the surprising ferocity the smaller Pokemon fought with. It was rather tiny compared to the large form of its enemy, but the Ratatta showed no fear towards the Vigroth.

The Ratatta suddenly lunged towards it's hefty opponent—fully intent on going for the throat. The Vigroth may have easily batted aside the miniature rodent, but it got back up, moments after being slammed into the ground. With fleet paws, Ratatta flung itself at Vigroth and violently impacted against his stomach. The speedy sloth faltered, clutching it's belly for a moment, allowing Ratatta to bite it's neck.

Vigroth's eyes widened, then it flinched at the piercing pain of particularly pointy pearly whites. Thankfully, it was able to swat the painful pest away, so it didn't take lethal damage.

Somewhat shaken, it fled deeper into the woods—away from the Ratatta that still barked at it.

Mareep ever-so-slowly snuck away from the scene, resuming her path towards her belongings.

The main thought on her mind? "This forest is crazy!!"


End file.
